UlquiHime Stories
by SoraMaria
Summary: Apa kalian sesenang itu memiliki pacar/kekasih? Semuanya terlihat sangat mesra. Namaku Inoue Orihime, aku kini bersekolah di SMA Karakura, seorang siswa menengah keatas tahun kedua. Dan kini aku sedang menunggu seseorang...


**.**

**.**

**.**

_Apa kalian sesenang itu memiliki pacar/kekasih? Semuanya terlihat sangat mesra. Namaku Inoue Orihime, aku kini bersekolah di SMA Karakura, seorang siswa menengah keatas tahun kedua. Dan kini aku sedang menunggu seseorang..._

_._

"Namaku Grimmjow Jaegerjaques...dari Las Noches High School tahun ke 3."

Terlihat sesosok pemuda menengah keatas, berambut berwarna hitam seperti kayu ebony dengan mata emerald yang berkilau di terpa terik sinar matahari yang menyengat, menyapaku yang kini duduk di depan air mancur taman kota.

"_Tatsuki-chan...aku...aku tidak tahu kalau dia sekeren ini !"_

Seketika aku, Inoue Orihime, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan pemuda ebony ini. Dan pertemuanku dengan pemuda ini berawal dari pembicaraanku dengan teman baikku, Tatsuki-chan.

.

.

.

**Cinta Pura-Pura**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T **

**Warning GaJe Inside...Don't like? Don't read**

**Hope you like it!**

.

.

.

**#Flashback**

.

_Aku, Inoue Orihime, sama sekali tidak memiliki pengalaman dalam hal cinta dan sedang patah hati. _

"Tatsuki-chan, biarlah aku tetap tidak mengenal cinta...", kataku sambil tertunduk lesu setelah mengetahui pemuda yang aku sukai, Kurosaki Ichigo, jadian dengan temanku, Kuchiki Rukia.

"Apa yang kamu katakan himeee ?", balas Tatsuki sambil menarik kerah bajuku.

"Tatsuki-chan...sudah tidak ada harapan lagi..."

"Hime, sudah saatnya kau lupakan si jeruk itu ! masih banyak laki-laki yang mau menjadi kekasihmu, jangan bertingkah seperti pecundang !"

"Tapi...Tatsuki-chan...aku sangat menyukainya tapi dia sudah memiliki kekasih, tidak mungkin aku merebutnya, apalagi kekasihnya teman kita.", kataku sambil tertunduk lesu.

"Hime..."

"Merebut kekasih teman sendiri lebih rendah dari pencundang Tatsuki-chan..."

"Hime..."

"Tatsuki-chan...aku...hiks...aku..."

"ORIHIME !"

"..."

"Hime, aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk merebut Ichigo dari Rukia."

"Aku...hiks...tau Tatsuki-chan...hiks..."

"Hime, dengarkan aku, aku punya ide...akan kuajari kamu nikmatnya cinta."

"Eh? Maksudnya ? Kau mau mengajakku Gokon ?"

"Tidak, itu sudah lumrah, yang ini lebih mengasikkan."

"Ah, paling-paling kau akan mengajakku Gokon atau menempelkan foto beserta nomer teleponku di tempat umum, iya kan?

"Bukan itu, sudah kubilang ini lebih mengasikkan dan aku tidak akan menempelkan foto dan nomer teleponmu."

"Jadi apa idemu?"

"Ayo kita lakukan cinta pura-pura !"

"NANIII ?"

.

**#End of Flashback**

.

_Karena itulah, dengan terpaksa aku melakukan cinta pura-pura dan dipaksa bertemu dengannya. Kalau tiba-tiba berduaan begini, aku harus melakukan apa? (masalahnya, pengalaman cintaku itu ZEROOO...)_

"Na...namaku Inoue Orihime...ke...kelas 2 dari SMA Karakura."

"Salam kenal, Onna", jawabnya dengan poker facenya yang menurutku sangat keren dan sangat MENYILAUKAN !

"Sa..salam ke...kenal...", jawabku sambil tergagap-gagap.

"Pertama-tama kita jalan saja, Onna.", tiba-tiba Grimmjow menarik tanganku dan berjalan keluar dari taman kota Karakura.

_O...onna...? apa maksudnya memanggilku...Onna...?_

"Aaahhh...Grimmjow-san, bo...bolehkan aku memanggilmu Grimm-kun ? Ka..kau boleh memanggilku Hime-chan."

"Ng...? kalau itu nama panggilan, boleh saja, Hime-chan.",

Setelah pertemuan singkat di taman, kami memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke pusat kota. Selama jalan-jalan, suasana tampak hening...tidak ada satupun dari kami berdua yang memulai pembicaraan.

"_Aduh...apa yang harus aku lakukan ?"_

"Hime, lakukan saja yang kamu suka.", seketika Grimm-kun memecahkan keheningan yang kini menyelimuti kami.

"Yang aku suka ?"

"Iya."

"_Aduh, padahal sudah bela-belain begini, harusnya melakukan hal seperti pasangan pada umumnya."_

Akupun melihat sekeliling jalan dan terlihat beberapa sepasang kekasih yang berjalan sambil 'bergandengan tangan', aku pun mencari tangan Grimm-kun dan menggandeng tangannya seperti pasangan-pasangan lainnya yang lalu-lalang di jalan yang kami lewati, akan tetapi aku tetap tidak dapat bisa menggandeng tangan Grimm-kun. Setiap aku berusaha menggapai telapak tangannya yang pucat, telapak tangannya selalu bergerak berlawanan arah sehingga aku tidak dapat menggapainya.

"Ng...Hime, kau mencari ini ?", jawab Grimm-kun sambil menunjukkan telapak tangannya yang putih pucat kearahku dan wajah yang tetap pokerface

"Ah...iya...", Langkahkupun terhenti tuk menyambut telapak tangan pucatnya.

"Kalau perlu, sekalian peluk saja.", seketika Grimm-kun dengan ekspresi yang tetap datar menarik tanganku yang telah menyambut tangannya dan kami berpelukan.

"Gri...Grimm-kun."

"Kenapa? Kita kan pacaran. Besok kita kencan yuk."

"Ke...ken...kencan ?", kataku dengan gagap.

"Iya, kau tak mau?"

"Ah, aku mau."

"Baiklah, sepulang sekolah aku akan menunggumu di depan gerbang sekolahmu."

_Cinta itu...cinta itu...cinta itu benar-benar menyilaukan ! Aku benar-benar terpikat dengan pemuda ebony bermata emerald ini, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu !_

.

.

.

**.**

**#SMA Karakura**

**.**

"Tatsukiii-chaaan...hari ini dia akan menjeputku loh.", kataku dengan riang ke arah bangku Tatsuki.

"Oh yah? Waaah...sepertinya hubungan kalian berjalan lancar yah."

"Hari ini sepulang sekolah, Grimm-kun akan mengajakku kencan."

"Asiknya...sayang hari ini aku ada eskul, jadi tidak bisa melihat kalian berdua deh."

"Ahahaha...kalian kan tetanggaan, jadinya bisa melihat Grimm-kun setiap hari."

"Iya sih, aku tak menyangka pemuda kasar seperti Grimmjow bisa mendapat gadis selembut Hime-chan."

"Hah? Kasar?"

"Iya, begini-begini dia itu masuk geng Espada yang terkenal di Las Noches loh, bisa dibilang Ace-nya Espada."

"Oh ya? Aku lihat dari tampangnya sih dia itu seperti anak yang alim dan pendiam."

"Hahaha...mungkin dia gugup bertemu Hime-chan yang cantik."

"Ah, Tatsuki-chan bisa ajah deh."

"Oh iya, sudah waktunya aku ekskul, Hime-chan cepat turun kebawah, kasihan Grimmjow menunggumu."

"Ah iya, jaa~ Tatsuki-chan."

"Jaa~ Hime-chan."

Akupun berjalan keluar gedung dengan wajah berbunga-bunga sehingga setiap orang yang aku lewati memandang wajahku dengan aneh, maklum baru pertama kali kencan, rasanya senang sekali. Saat aku berjalan menuju pintu gerbang, terlihat gerombolan siswi Karakura di samping pagar.

"_Kyaaa...gantengnya."_

"_Dia sedang menunggu siapa yah?"_

"_Ya ampun, itu kan seragam Las Noches High School, sekolah elit itu kan?"_

"_Hyaaa...aku ingin berkenalan dengannya...kyaaa..."_

Dibalik celah-celah siswi yang sedang mengerubungi itu, sepasang mata emerald menangkap sesosok gadis berambut senja yang sedang memperhatikan gerombolan siswi tersebut. Pemuda ebony itu beranjak dari tempat ia duduk diiringi oleh teriakan siswi-siswi Karakura. Pemuda itu berjalan melewati gerombolan itu dan menangkap tangan gadis senja tersebut.

"Hime-chan, ayo..."

"Ah, maaf kau pasti menunggu lama sekali."

"Tak apa, ayo kita pergi."

Kami pun berjalan meninggalkan gerombolan siswi Karakura yang menatap kami berdua dengan tatapan envy, tentu saja envy, gadis apa sih yang menolak daya tarik Grimm-kun ? yang juga merupakan siswa Las Noches High School yang merupakan sekolah elit ternama di Karakura yang dihuni oleh siswa-siswi yang berprestasi ? Kamipun berjalan dan berhenti di sebuah kafe yang tak jauh dari SMA Karakura.

"Hime, kau mau makan crepes ?", tanya Grimm-kun.

"Boleh.", kemudian kami masuk ke dalam kafe dan terdengar gadis-gadis yang berbisik ke arah kami.

"_Wah lihat...itu kan siswa Las Noches High School."_

"_Siswa Las Noches itu ganteng banget yah, pacarnya juga cantik sekali."_

"_Iya, benar-benar pasangan yang serasih."_

Kamipun berjalan menuju meja kasir tanpa mempedulikan bisikan pelanggan kafe. Pipiku hanya merona merah mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan pelanggan kafe yang menganggap kami pasangan kekasih yang sangat serasih.

"Permisi, anda mau memesan apa?", tanya petugas kasir yang sepertinya menyadari pesona pacar pura-puraku.

"Aku crepes rasa choco mint.", kata Grimm-kun tanpa melihat menu crepes.

"Hmm...kalau aku...aku crepes rasa lemon mint dengan selai berry lalu diberi topping choco cornflakes dan messes warna warni.", jawabku mantap, sedangkan sang kasir hanya menatapku dengan tatapan aneh mengingat seleraku yang memang terbilang cukup aneh.

"Ada yang mau di pesan lagi ? minuman? menu spesial bulan ini adalah choco vanilla milk shake premium yang hanya bisa dibeli oleh sepasang kekasih."

"Ya, kami juga pesan itu satu.", jawab Grimm-kun.

"Oh...ok...tunggu sebentar yah, semuanya 650 yen."

Setelah membayar pesanan crepes dan mengambil pesanan, kami berjalan menuju pintu keluar cafe dan memakan crepes kami di meja yang terdapat di luar cafe. Selama memakan crepes aku terlihat sangat gugup dan suasana hening kembali menyelimuti kami.

"_Tidak mungkin...ini benar-benar tidak mungkin...tidak mungkin Grimm-kun ...tapi...tapi ini kan cuma cinta pura-pura."_

"Ah...menempel...", kurasakan jari-jari pucat Grimm-kun menyentuh pipiku yang terkena saus crepes yang kumakan, Grimm-kun mengusapkan jari nya dengan lembut untuk menyapu saus yang ada di pipiku lalu memakannya.

_Ini cuma cinta pura-pura_

"Kamu mau ini? Boleh kok.", kini Grimm-kun menyodorkan crepes-nya yang telah termakan setengah ke arahku.

"_Bolehkah hal seperti ini kulakukan, dan apakah teman-temanku yang lain melakukannya pada kekasihnya juga?"_

"Tidak mau ?"

"Eh...aku mau."

Grimm-kun menyodorkan crepes-nya yang telah habis setengah ke arah mulutku, dan hal pertama yang aku lakukan adalah mencium crepes itu.

"Ah...first kiss yah?", jawabnya dengan tampang innocent.

Bruussshh...seketika mukaku memerah...

_Pemuda ini benar-benar pemuda yang sangat jujur_.

"Aku juga...ciuman tak langsung.", tiba-tiba dengan cepat Grimm-kun menarik tanganku yang memegang crepes milikku yang juga habis setengah, lalu memakannya.

"Grimm-kun..."

"Enak yah, Hime-chan."

_Ini cuma cinta pura-pura, Kan ?_

Setelah itu, kami pun berjalan menuju pusat perbelanjaan. Kami mendatangi toko aksesoris, Grimm-kun dengan antusias memilih aksesoris untukku (ingat, masih dengan muka pokerface.), Grimm-kun membeliku sebuah jepitan berwarna biru motif hexagonal yang menurutnya cocok untukku. Kemudian ke toko buku, begitu kami masuk, Grimm-kun langsung menarikku menuju rak-rak buku, asumsiku berkata kalau Grimm-kun sangat suka membaca, terlihat tangannya yang penuh dengan 4 buku yang ia akan beli. Lalu, Grimm-kun menemaniku membeli CD musik yang aku sukai, kami banyak mengobrol selama berjalan-jalan walaupun Grimm-kun selalu menjawab dengan jawaban yang singkat dan tanpa ekspresi.

_Dengan berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, kami terlihat seperti pacaran sungguhan, seperti pasangan sungguhan._

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, langit Kota Karakura meneteskan butiran-butiran airnya dan membasahi jalanan kota. Terlihat gadis berambut senja memegang payung berwarna orange dengan garis berwarna putih dan sepertinya...gadis ini sedang menunggu sang kekasih.

"Haa...hujannya dari tadi tidak berhenti-berhenti yah."

_Hmm...tapi kalau hujan begini dan seandainya Grimm-kun tak membawa payung, kami bisa berjalan satu payung berdua...hyaaa...romantis sekali._

"Hai...Hime-chan, maaf menunggu.", tiba-tiba Grimm-kun datang dari arah timur dengan membawa payung berwarna putih tulang.

"_Ah...dia bawa payung."_

Seketika Grimm-kun menutup payungnya lalu masuk kedalam payung oranyeku.

"Bersama yah."

"Eh...Grimm-kun, payungku kecil loh."

"Tak apa, aku yang pegang, kecilpun tidak apa-apa kan."

"Ah..."

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Eh...suka kok."

"Oh, yah?"

"Iya, sungguh, mungkin aku malah senang sekali.", jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Kau tau, semejak kami melakukan cinta pura-pura ini, senyum selalu menghiasi wajahku. Lalu Grimm-kun mendekat dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku, kamipun berciuman di tengah hujan yang turun dan menjadi saksi cinta kami...kemudian kamipun berpelukan.

_Perlukah cinta pura-pura ini diteruskan ?_

.

.

.

.

"Hime...kau lagi bengong yah?", kata Tatsuki sambil melambaikan tangannya ke mukaku.

"Ah...Tatsuki-chan..."

"Hati-hati jangan bengong di jalan, nanti bisa nabrak tiang listrik loh."

" Aku tidak sampai segitunya yah."

"Temui saja dia kalau kau ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Tapi sekarang dia sedang ada perlu, jadi tidak bisa menemuiku."

"Oh yah? Wah sayang sekali."

"Tapi, sebagai gantinya, dia akan menemaniku seharian di hari libur besok, kami akan kencan di taman kota."

" Asiknya...ehh..."

Tiba-tiba langkah Tatsuki berhenti setelah melihat seorang pemuda berambut birumuda bergandengan tangan dengan gadis berambut hijau, berjalan berlawanan arah dengan kami.

"Grimmjow...", kata Tatsuki pada pemuda biru itu.

"Tatsuki-chan...", ucap pemuda biru itu.

"Grimm-kun, apa yang kau lakukan ? Kau mengabaikan Hime !" seketika Tatsuki menarik kerah pemuda biru itu, aku hanya bisa diam dan bingung melihat peristiwa ini.

"_Kenapa Tatsuki memanggil pemuda itu Grimm-kun?"_

"Ta...Tatsuki...dengarkan aku..."

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, siapa gadis disebelahmu dan inikah keperluanmu hari ini ?"

"Tatsuki-chan, dia itu siapa? Kenapa dia dipanggil Grimmjow ?", tanyaku pada Tatsuki.

"_Apa-apaan ini..."_

"Eh ?"

"Loh ? kamu tidak dibertau yah?" kata pemuda biru yang bernama Grimmjow.

"Gadis ini, Neliel, pacarku, karena aku sudah punya pacar, jadi aku menyuruh orang lain untuk berperan menjadi pacar temanmu, Tatsuki-chan."

"A...apa maksudmu Grimm?", tanya Tatsuki yang mulai mengendurkan tarikan kerah Grimmjow.

"Aku kasihan kalau menolaknya, aku mau saja menerimanya pada saat aku belum punya pacar."

"Eh...kenapa kau tidak memberitauku ?", balas Tatsuki sambil menarik kerah baju Grimmjow.

"Ta...Tatsukiii...sakiiit ! tak apa kan mencari gantinya, tak ada masalah kan? Kan cuma pura-pura saja.", jawab Grimmjow sambil melepas genggaman Tatsuki dari kerah bajunya.

"Orihime-chan...kau tidak apa-apa ?", kata Tatsuki sambil memegang bahuku, seketika tubuhku terasa kaku setelah mendengar ucapan Grimmjow yang 'asli'.

_Tak apa...aku sudah tak mau pura-pura lagi._

.

.

.

.

**#Di rumah Tatsuki-chan**

**.**

"Aduh maaf yah, jadi kemaleman nih, beneran tak mau diantar?"

"Tak apa Tatsuki-chan."

"Hime, kau benar-benar tak mau datang ?"

"..."

SREEEEK...tiba-tiba jendela di rumah tetangga Tatsuki terbuka dan muncullah pemuda berambut biru yang adalah Grimmjow Jaegerjaques yang asli.

"Ah...kamu...", kata Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow ! kau sudah dapat kabar dari temanmu yang berperan menjadi pacar pura-pura ?", jawab Tatsuki sambil melempar Grimmjow dengan sendal.

"Ah...dia tidak bisa aku hubungi, hapenya mati dan kata Kaa-sannya, dia belum pulang...kau tau dia ada dimana?", jawab Grimmjow sambil mengelak dari lemparan sendal Tatsuki.

"Ja...jangan-jangan...", kataku...

"Himeee?"

Akupun berlari meninggalkan kediaman Tatsuki dan menuju taman kota tempat kami janjian untuk kencan. Terlihat pemuda pucat berambut ebony itu duduk di depan air mancur tempat kami bertemu pertama kali.

"Kamu siapa?" kataku pada pemuda pucat itu.

"..."

"Kenapa kamu berbohong pura-pura menjadi pacarku? Apa maksud semua ini ?", butir-butir air mata kini mulai membasahi pipiku dan pemuda itu tetap diam melihatku dengan wajah pokerface.

"..."

"Andai kita tidak bertemu...aku menyukaimu !", kataku sambil menangis.

Kini pemuda itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan melewatiku tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun, tapi...

"Perkenalkan, Ulquiorra Schiffer, dari Las Noches High School tahun ke 3."

"Eh?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Hime, maukah kau jadi pacarku ?"

"Aku juga suka...", jawabku sambil memeluknya.

_Hal yang sangat mudah, aku menyukainya dan dia menyukaiku._

.

"Ul-kun, coba saja kamu beritau aku kalau kau pengganti Grimm-kun."

"Pasti kau akan langsung menolak dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak kenal tiba-tiba berperan menjadi pacar."

"Kenapa kau mau jadi pacar pura-pura?"

"Karena senyumanmu sangat manis."

.

.

.

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

Halo Minna, ini pertamaXgua membuat fanfic Bleach, benernya sih gua gak begitu mengerti tentang cerita bleach (baca manganya ajh enggak, apalagi nonton animenya), cuma gua tertarik ajah sama kisah cinta Ulquiorra dengan Orihime, gua ampe pagi surfing cuma buat cari doujin-doujinnya :3

.

Kali ini gua buat UlquiHime Stories, 1 story bakal beda ceritanya, gua pengen buat cerita-cerita romantis tentang UlquiHime, karena gua masih newbie, gua bener2 minta maaf kalo fic ini banyak kekurangannya, mungkin kurang panjang-alurnya terlalu cepet-penempatan diksi yang jelek, ya mau gimana lagi , nilai bahasa indo gua remed terus selama 1 tahun (serius, gak pernah gak remed) rekor yah :3

.

**Love-UlquiHime-Love**


End file.
